Sparks
A/N I'm redoing this, I just fail at sad stuff XD Prologue Sometimes, whenever I hunt, I sometimes think of the what ifs.. The might have beens, and what I could have changed, that fateful day. A small black cat with sharp yellow eyes scanned the undergrowth, her fur bristling, and her ears back. What if I hadn't just left him there? Why was I so angry at him? I had just yelled "I hate you!" and walked away.. His sad expression still hurts me late at night... The black cat jumped up at a noise, her wide eyes scared, but the cat sighed when she realised it was only a bird, and continued to hunt. It's all my fault... He's dead, and I will never see his face again.. What have I done? I'm such a horrible cat, my own brother.. My own sweet brother... The cat froze when it started raining, and thunger rumbled over head, her eyes went from stone cold, to sad and hurt. I'm so sorry Sparks.... I should have never said those things.. You were only trying to protect me, like all big brothers do... I as good as killed you... The cat yowled into the sky as lightning struck the land. Her voice crying out to the sky, as the thunder rolled across the sky And.. Sparks.. I'd take all the things I said back in a heart-beat... You didn't deserve what you got... You never deserved to die.... The cat fell silent, her watery eyes looking up at the sky, the thunder had also fell silent, and the lightning, the only thing that gave her comfort, was gone. What I'd give to have you back Sparks... What I would have done to protect you.. Like you protected me... What I could have done, to save you from your fate... I really would have done everything... I really would have.... Chapter 1~ Light "Fight! Fight! Fight!" I yowled, staring at the two battling toms in front of me, with other cats watching, their eyes excited. Of course, it wasn't a fight to the death.. We weren't that barbaric, even though we had our little gang of hunters and fighters. I laughed when the ice white tom with sharp blue eyes pinned the small brown tom down, whose green eyes a bit amused. The ice white tom looked at me "How was that Light? I totally beat him up!" his mewed excited and joyfilled. "You sure did, Ice!" I laughed, Ice came to join our gang when he was quite young, but strong willed, and high spirited, just like us. I offered to mentor him, and now he was a strong tom, and I was quite proud, and treated him like a brother. But... I don't have a brother... Not anymore... Ice broke into my silence "Hey.. Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, his blue eyes worried. I looked at him, and dismissed it "I'm fine.. Just remembering my kit hood, and how I beat up everyone... It was quite pathetic really..." I mewed, trying to be cheerful, but failed, it's like the claw in my heart would never truly leave. Ice, thank the stars, could never read the atmosphere, or he could, but couldn't be bothered. So I only watched as he shrugged and walked away, and Sun, the other tom, padded up and mewed "It's not nice to fib." I grunted "Your one to talk.. Fibber." Sun looked serious, which was rare, he was usually jumpy and over happy.. It was quite scary when he was. "Light, he's gone.. We all know that.. But we can't change what happened, and it's quite obvious that it's still hurting you.. And it's not your fault," he mewed, his eyes sad "Sparks was my best friend, I was there too." I sighed "I know.. But.. It's not that about that anymore, You of all cats, heard what I said so clearly, so loudly.. And so hatefully." and I glared at him with sad eyes. "Please, Light, you were so angry that day, I'm sure Sparks wouldn't blame you." he started to continue, but I silenced him. "Well we won't know will we? Because he's dead!" I hissed, my eyes watering "Because of me." Sun stared at me, but I was shocked to find his gaze turned flat "We know that.. But Sparks wouldn't want you to wallow around depressed, he'd cuff you one if he saw." he mewed. I fell silent, I knew he was right, Sparks would probably lecture me. I used to get annoyed with his lectures..But now.. I wouldn't care, I just want him alive... I looked away, and Sun mewed "I really am sorry, I can tell your really hurt." I looked at him, his clear green eyes seeming to stare straight into me, I felt like I should tell him everything, but I can't. This is something I have to go alone... I thought. I just mewed "It's okay, your right.." I faltered, and walked away, tail drooping. Cats looked at me sadly, or with respect, which I didn't really care for, niether of those things I needed, or wanted. I went into my den, the silence and darkness was a bit comforting, but it still didn't cheer me up. I curled up, my eyes closing tightly, hoping no one, not even Ice, would walk in. I just need to be alone I thought Alone.. I fell asleep pretty quickly, which was surprising, since I've been having trouble sleeping. But then agian, whenever I did sleep, I had nightmares, and not surprisingly, I did have one, but it was different somehow. I looked around as I opened my eyes, I was in a moonlit clearing, with the grass blowing in the breeze, and a tree in the middle had lost some of it's leaves, and some of it's branches on the ground. All and all, it was a pretty sad, pathetic tree. But I felt the same way that tree probably felt, broken, never going to heal... I looked up when I saw a misty figure start to form, and when it fully formed, there was no mistaking those calming soft green eyes. I mewed "Sparks!" and was about to run toward him, but I froze, and continued to look at him, I felt as there was something off. Theere was a large creaking sound, and the tree started to fall, and when it slammed to the ground, it shook, and I steadied myself, and Sparks looked away. "Sparks... I'm so sorry..." I cried, looking at him. Sparks looked back at me, then looked at the tree, his eyes sad, he then mewed "This tree is dead..." I whispered "Like you... Because of me." I was surprised when he looked at me harshly "No, this tree will be like you..." he mewed "You aren't alone, Light, but if you don't let someone in soon.. You'll end up like this tree." I went silent, then looked away "I don't want too... I just want you alive again." Sparks didn't say anything, but only started to walk away, and I called after him "Wait! What do you mean, I'll be exactly like this tree?! And why didn't you say anything?!" Sparks froze, he mewed "You'll be like that tree..." And he disappeared into the misty forest. I must have been thrashing around alot, or whimpering, because I was woken up by Sun, who looked tired "Light. Light! Wake up." I jumped up, eyes wide and panicking while Sun mewed "Calm down, Light... It was just a bad dream." I relaxed "Sorry, I've been having alot of those lately.." I mewed. Sun sighed "Well, Good thing I came to check on you." I grunted "What? I can handle dreams by myself!" I turned away from him, and could almost sense the hurt in his voice as he mewed "Fine.. I'll be hunting if you need me." When he left, I laid down, and put my paws over my muzzle, thinking I'm such a mousebrain.... I couldn't stop hurting cats this past moon, it would start affecting me if anyone else I care about dies... Just like that tree I thought, Sparks was right, I'd end up broken and dead.. Just like that tree. Not dead in the sense.. But... Not alive either. I could almost remember when I was young, and when our mother died, Sparks protected me from some vicious cats, and he came out winning. How could that not be the case now? He won then.. Why couldn't he have won last time? I closed my eyes, trying to remember my kittenhood, which was never this sad, I never liked my mother anyways, and father disappeared one snowy day. "Hey! Sparks!" I had mewed loudly, my small paws leading toward my big brother, who was watching the sky at the time. He looked down, and mewed "Hello, Light," his green eyes brightening "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I had mewed that I wasn't tired, when truthfully, I was. I opened my eyes once again, eyes watering, but I blinked them away. And I looked up at the sky, and I wondered why Sparks was staring at the sky that day. I thought Sparks... Why? If only I could turn back time, I'd turn it so far that the day never happened. But, there's nothing I can do about it. ~*~*~ I walked the alleys where my group usually stayed away from.. For whatever reason. As the alley started getting darker. I started getting the feeling I was being watched, I looked around the alley, but nothing showed it's face. "Light? Shouldn't you be back in your own home?" I jumped, then saw Hunter, a young she-cat pad out, she was a good friend of mine. "Just.. Thinking." I mewed, not wanting to show my feelings. "I can tell," Hunter mewed, her whiskers twitching "Is something bothering you? Or is it about your brother again?" her eyes suddenly looked sad. "Can you like.. Read minds?!" I jumped, looking at her with shock. "I heard, but are you totally sure he's dead?" Hunter asked. I nodded "O-Of course, I saw him disappear with the rogues in the burning house, no way he could have made it out of that!" I mewed, almost shocked. "You can't be too sure, how about you go back there, and see for yourself, it was only a day ago..." Hunter mewed. I then tipped my head, of course, she does have a point, you don't know if someones actually dead without seeing it yourself. So, I did something I wouldn't dare do, I went to the battle-ground. As I stepped over fallen trees and weird ashy feeling things, I did see that there were no cats, dead or alive. I felt hope flare in me Maybe my brother isn't dead! Category:Fan Fictions Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions